


Not the dance...

by Dusklatte



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A very quick fic inspired by my dancer ferdinand and constantly using dance on Lysithea, Dancer Ferdinand, Following Black Eagle route, Lysithea done with Ferdinand's shit, Post-Timeskip (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusklatte/pseuds/Dusklatte
Summary: Lysithea was perfectly fine with battling as she was.Then the professor justhadto get Ferdinand to dance.





	Not the dance...

**Author's Note:**

> I was very much inspired by the fact I keep getting Ferdinand to use dance on Lysithea in my Black Eagles playthrough lol...

Lysithea couldn’t quite believe what the professor had decided to do. They were going into battle against a group of bandits who had unfortunately caused a stir as the Empire advanced through Alliance territory (yes, she knew that it was strange how she was a noble of the Alliance fighting with the Empire, but there _were _advantages to it.)

A few people had been certified to advance into further classes – she, for example, was now a Gremory. However, she was confused at the professor’s decision to change some people back into previous classes which they possessed. There obviously had to be solid reasoning behind those decisions…

_right?_

The Black Eagle Strike Force had gone into battle. The bandits were weak, but compensated with their numbers. Then, there was a shout out just after the battle had started.

“Ferdinand! Support Lysithea with your dance! Her ranged attacks are important to remove the further away bandits so that the front lines aren’t inundated by reinforcements!”

Lysithea tensed up. Not the dancing… _Seriously, _not the dancing…

* * *

* * *

_Lysithea had been extremely bothered when Hanneman had decided that she was to be the Golden Deer representative in the White Heron Cup. He had muttered something about ‘youth’ and ‘agile’, which was extremely frustrating – she was not a child! She kept trying to come up with other members of the house to take part, but he was not having it._

_So, Lysithea reluctantly took part in the White Heron Cup._

_She had been shocked at her competition._

_The Blue Lions had chosen Sylvain as their dancer. **Sylvain! **It honestly made her want to laugh._

_The Black Eagles had gone with the oh-so-proud-of-himself Ferdinand Von Aegir. She very much wanted to destroy his ego by beating him._

_Despite her reluctance to participate, it didn’t mean that she didn’t want to **win.**_

_Yet, when the results came…_

_Manuela, after a long, rambling speech, had selected Ferdinand. Lysithea scoffed. _

_Shamir rolled her eyes, and just muttered “Golden Deer. Better of the three.”_

_So, the decision fell to the ever so humble Alois. It was at his point Lysithea began to shut his voice out, it was grating on her nerves. She didn’t hear his decision. She assumed he had used his sense and chosen herself over Ferdinand or Sylvain._

_It was when she felt Sylvain suddenly drape his arm over her shoulder that she realised what had happened. _

“_Hey, my condolences for coming in second place, Lysithea. Maybe we could go and have some tea together as commiserations?”_

_Lysithea paused for a moment, before her face scrunched up. “I do not want your pity tea, Sylvain!” She pulled her arm away, huffed, and turned her back to leave. “I simply cannot believe it… I was beaten by Ferdinand?! Obviously I didn’t prepare myself enough...”_

* * *

* * *

“Hey! Lysithea!”

The woman tensed up – the familiar voice, the frustratingly familiar robes… “Oh no...”

“Brings back memories, hmm? The day of the White Heron Cup… I’m quite surprised that you came second that day. And that two weeks later you joined the Black Eagle house...” Lysithea simply nodded as she rolled her eyes in form of acknowledgement, before using her magic ability to summon forth some dark spikes under an enemy which appeared to be targeting Petra.

_She knew exactly what was to come next… _

Supposedly, dancing was meant to be ‘invigorating’ in battle. Encouragement to continue fighting before the enemies get their chance to attack.

For Lysithea, _especially _when the army’s dancer was _Ferdinand_, felt that the dance was more of an encouragement to run away from him so she can actually concentrate on the battle, and not on… the arm rolling movements he was doing… his long hair flowing around as he moved… his, um… very flexible body and his backsi-

“_Get it together, Lysithea!” _She hissed to herself, before she felt Ferdinand moving even closer. “What to do, what to- ah!”

Lysithea spotted an enemy on a wyvern trying to hide amongst the trees, so before Ferdinand could even _dare _take another step closer to her, she began to run, making a mental note to have a long and serious discussion with the professor and Edelgard after the battle with regards to both the dancing on the battlefield, and on _not _having Ferdinand do it _anywhere _near her,

Ferdinand gave the white-haired woman a confused look as she rushed away from him, before he chuckled.

“My dancing must be very invigorating if Lysithea is running so quickly to enter combat afterwards… I must speak with our professor and Edelgard after the battle, to discuss maintaining such an essential role, particularly with Lysithea if the effect is this grand.”

* * *

* * *

After the battle, Byleth and Edelgard were talking together, discussing the upcoming battle in Derdriu, seeming as it would be less than a week away now. They were quickly approached by Lysithea, who had a straight face as she spoke.

“Good evening, Professor. Emperor Edelgard. I wish to discuss with you a problem which presented itself in the previous battle.”

Edelgard brought her hand to her chin. “Please, do go on Lysithea. If it could potentially hinder our future advancements, it would be best for us to know as soon as possible.”

Lysithea nodded, and folded her arms over. “Ferdinand was very frustrating and distracting during the battle. I couldn’t concentrate on my magic when he was near to me, so I had to keep moving away from him.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow then, and Edelgard chuckled. “Then it appears we have a conflict of interest, Lysithea. Just a few minutes ago, Ferdinand approached us and asked to fight alongside you more often, noting that you had been much more nimble and eager to fight after he danced… And if the professor agrees, I believe he may be onto something...”

_Oh no._

_Not again._

_Not more of… that._

_Maybe she needed to take a lesson from Bernadetta on the life of a recluse._


End file.
